rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoppity Hooper meets Baby Huey
A frog, his fox uncle and his bear sidekick have to help a giant baby duck and his childhood friend to keep away from a evil fox who was trying to hurt a duck. Plot Once upon a time in Wisconsin, Professor Waldo Wigglesworth is selling Wigglesworth Indian Elixir, when there's an angry mobs coming after him so he, Hoppity Hooper and Fillmore the Bear started running and then they look at them and they decides to turn to the car wash and those mobs can't find them, then suddenly Huaxing and Shanying came and tell Hoppity, Fillmore and Waldo that they're on a mission and they want to stop the evil fox from causing on a giant baby duck and his human childhood friend, so Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore thanks them to telling about the missioin to stop hin from causing the duck and his human friend. But their six friends Mitsura Hawazaki, PinYin, Ka-Lun Tongqing, YungKoi-Po Lonchien, Dodureiyo Shinzo and Nei'er Fanwindo came to see Huaxing and Shanying and tells them that they're running out of time so Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore are running off. Later the gang have to see two friendly person and creature and they are Baby Huey and Little Audrey and they told them that they are trying to get away from an evil fox, who was trying to catch a bird and then they hear somebodies whose coming and it was a mouse named Herman and a cat named Katnip, whose were frienemies because cat and mouse don't like each other's. Hoppity told them that he, Waldo and Fillmore are assigned to help Baby Huey and Little Audrey from the evil fox, so they said that Huaxing and Shanyig have six frends called Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er has told them about the mission if that fox causing trouble on Baby Huey and Little Audrey. Meanwhile, the evil fox decides to hunt a giant duck down so he can do something about the plan, but Hoppity Hopper and the gang came to the fox and asks him why is he doing this to Baby Huey and little Audrey, but the French accented fox didn't know that he was trying to kidnaps him. Alongs with Herman and Katnip, Fillmore, Waldo and Audrey, Hoppity and Huey demanded him to let that duck alone. But the fox refuses on not doing so, he calls his foxes army to get them all but Hoppity, Huey and the gang calls their allies to needs help to stop them and the fight is on. After that the gang and their allies have defeats the Fox and his army, Waldo told that fox if he ever harm Baby Huey and Little Audrey ever again he'll get too much kisses by Waldo's girlfriend, Susan and he understands that. Huey's parents are so glad that their son is okay because the day is saved. But Huaxing, Shanyig and Friends appeared with their magic and told Hoppity, Waldo, Susan and Filmore that they did great job saving a giant baby duck and a little girl and they are so proud of them. Later a hero party is about to begin in here, the group started to dance and Hoppity dance with Audrey and he told her that he hoped to see her, Huey, Herman and Katnip someday soon and she agreed that and everyone lived happily ever after. The End! Category:Crossover film Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Harvey Entertainment